A need exists for a plurality of portable collaborative lighting devices that can provide tracking of admissions, controlling access of admissions, as well as enabling an attendee to interact with an event at a venue, thereby enabling the attendee to become more fully involved in an event.
A need exists for a method of using a dual purpose portable collaborative lighting device that can provide tracking of admissions, controlling access of admissions, as well as enabling a portable collaborative lighting device holder to interact with an event at the venue, thereby enabling the portable collaborative lighting device holder to become more fully involved in an event.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.